1814 England
Wars The 1812 war is still ongoing as is the Napoleonic wars. Incumbents Monarch: 'George III '''Prime Minister: 'Lord Liverpool, Tory Events You can find a timeline of events for 1814, here Important Key Dates '''February * 12 February - A fire destroys the Custom House, London. * 21 February - Great Stock Exchange Fraud in London. April * 1 April - The Gas Light and Coke Company begins the world's first permanent public gas lighting of streets in the parish of St Margaret's, Westminster, extending to other parts of London by 25 December. * 10 April - The Duke of Wellington wins the Battle of Toulouse, ending the Peninsular War. May * 5 May - War of 1812: The British attack Fort Ontario at Oswego, New York. * 30 May - Treaty of Paris: Britain takes control of Malta, Tobago, Saint Lucia, and Mauritius from France. June * 22 June - First cricket match is played at Lord's Cricket Ground in St John's Wood. July * 5 July - War of 1812: Battle of Chippewa - American Major General Jacob Brown defeats British General Phineas Riall at Chippewa, Ontario. * 25 July ** War of 1812: Battle of Lundy's Lane - Reinforcements arrive near Niagara Falls, Ontario, for General Riall's British and Canadian force, and a bloody, all-night battle with Jacob Brown's Americans commences at 18.00; Americans retreat to Fort Erie. August * 12 August - The last hanging under the Black Act in England — William Potter for cutting down an orchard; the judge petitions for reprieve. * 24 August - War of 1812: The Burning of Washington: British troops burn Washington, D.C. * 28 August - Alexandria, Virginia, offers surrender to the British fleet without a fight. September * 10 September - The last recorded duel in Wales is fought at Newcastle Emlyn: Thomas Heslop of Jamaica is killed; a local landowner, Beynon, is found guilty and fined one shilling. October * 17 October - London Beer Flood: A large vat of porter in Meux's Brewery bursts, demolishing buildings and killing nine. * 23 October - The first plastic surgery carried out in England by Dr Joseph Constantine Carpue. November * 29 November - The first edition of The Times to be printed using a steam press. December * 24 December - Treaty of Ghent signed by the United Kingdom and the United States ending the War of 1812, however due to the time it takes for news to reach America, fighting continues for weeks. Publications * Jane Austen's (anonymous) novel Mansfield Park. * Fanny Burney's last work, the historical novel The Wanderer: or, Female Difficulties. * Lord Byron's tales in verse The Corsair (sells 10,000 copies on publication day (1 February)8 and over 25,000 in the first month, going through seven editions) and Lara9 (sells 6,000 copies on publication in the summer). * Henry Cary's blank verse translation of Dante's Divine Comedy (complete). * Walter Scott's (anonymous) first prose work, the historical novel Waverley (sells out within 2 days of publication (7 July)). * William Wordsworth's long poem The Excursion. Sources 1. Wikipedia Category:1814 Events